Bleach: Gaining Power Hiatus
by Lord Suryansh
Summary: What would have happened if on the day when his mother died ichigo was able to awaken a power...(I don't own Bleach)
1. Chapter 1

( **Karakura Town)**

It felt like any other day. The heavy rain still persisted, it hadn't changed in the past week. There was nothing remarkable, nothing important. Overall a very forgettable day. One that some would rather forget altogether. Yet the city did not stop, the city would not stop. The streets were consistently busy, with the hustle and bustle of people, going to and from the various places in the city. The sun managed to shine through the thinning clouds, letting the morning rays rouse the people, where busy parents and annoying siblings, would pick up the sleepy stragglers, from their restful respite from their everyday lives. Many would feel rather dismayed, reflecting the feel of the weather, yet one gentle soul always managed to make everything seem brighter. But for him it was gonna be the worst and best day of his life both.

(The Kurosaki Household)

Masaki Kurosaki, matriarch of the Kurosaki household and one of the few _Quincy_ alive, was eating breakfast with her beloved family. Her nine year old son, Ichigo, was playing with his younger twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, as was the way of children their age. Her husband, the former _Shinigami_ Captain, Isshin Shiba Kurosaki, joined in their festivities, making the mood all the more infectious. This is what she always desired. This is what made her content. A peaceful life and a joyous family. But deep down, she was scared for her own son. She will always love her child, but in the far reaches of the back of her mind, she was ever _cautious_. When he was born, she no longer felt that Hollow that infected her years ago. She had her suspicions, but prayed she was wrong.

(Hours later after Ichigo's Karate class)

The rain became heavy again and the river banks and aqueducts swelled with the rushing water. The auburn haired Quincy and her young child, were making their way home in the heavy shower. He was such a sweet child, ever since his father told him what his name meant, he'd tried so hard to get stronger, to protect her. He had so much potential, so much power, but he was still just a child. She didn't want him to start training. She didn't want him to end up in that world. That world of struggle and bloodshed, fighting with his life on the line. He was a flashing bright beacon to those empty monsters, the Hollows, the ones that would love nothing more than to devour him and all his reishi. She would do anything to protect her little boy, to keep him away from that horrid place. She felt her son's tiny hand slip out of his grasp. She saw him running toward a girl, a spirit. His was one of the clearest sights ever, he never was able to tell living from the dead. She began to chase him, to keep him from getting washed away into the current.

That's when she felt it. A dark oppressive hunger aimed right at her son. She turned to see a large hollow heading for her son. He was covered in wet, brown fur, and a large mask, with what seemed to be a fishing lure sticking out of his head. She needed to hurry, hurry to protect her child. She skated on a flow of reishi to get between the disgusting creature and her son. Gathered the energy to generate her spirit bow. Then she was surrounded in a flash of light. She felt her power being ripped out of her, leaving her defenseless. Her only thought, 'Save him'

"Wait don't fall in!" Ichigo cried urgently trying to call out to the little girl. However before he could get there an object looming beneath the surface came out. Ichigo took a step back horrified at what he was seeing before him. There it was a monster it had a white mask on its face or so he assumed it to be and a tentacle lure coming off the top of its head. It had bird like feet and green fur covering its body.

"You smell awfully tasty for a human, I wonder what you would taste like, strawberries perhaps?" the monster laughed trying to scare the child in front off him. "However that one behind you seems to be trying to come and get you, I think I'll leave you for desert" the beast said hungrily.

"Stay away from him!" Masaki said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Oh lovely its not so often I get two enriched souls to feed off" replied the monster greedily. It then charged at Masaki who was lifting up her left arm that seemed to have some kind of pendant dangling off a small chain on her wrist.

As Masaki lifted her arm up she tried to call on her Quincy powers although something seemed to be stopping her as though it were draining her of her strength. "Damn it just has to be now"Masaki thought as the beast neared her. "I just have to save Ichigo… a soul reapers coming…good, I might be able to get away with Ichigo".Instantly Masaki began evading the attacks coming from the monster.

"Damn, bloody soul reapers coming, guess I'll only get to have one of you today, there's always plenty more souls" the beast said annoyed. It quickened its pace to near shunpo speeds trying to catch the rapidly dodging human before it. It hadn't quite seen a human like this one before, it was sure to be delightful.

Masaki was tiring quickly and needed to outlast the hollow, though it did not seem luck were to be on her side this fateful day as the hollow quickened its pace again and tore into Masaki's flesh. "What!"she thought. "Blut vene should have been active…I've been weakening but how? Damn…there's nothing I can do now…the reapers close, Ichigo should be safe. Ugh! I can't move and I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy…probably the hollows doing".Masaki's eyes continued to slowly close before her head fell forwards and she lost consciousness.

Ichigo just sat there in horror as this thing tore his mother to pieces before his very eyes, and he finally snapped. Ichigo felt something (a strange feeling) coming from the ( ** _thing_** ) his mother had dropped, it was a five pointed cross inside a circle ,the moment he held it _all hell broke loose._ Reishi erupted from Ichigo in a dark black and crimson red, it all began to gather in his hand and began to coalesce with itself before four prongs came out the sides. He raised himself from his knees to his feet in an awkward motion and took a few steps forward before letting loose a scream and threw the now spinning disk at the monster before promptly collapsing on the ground falling unconscious.

The disk flew towards the hollow before hitting it hard in it's back eliciting a scream from it. The reishi disk pushed into its back for a few seconds before dissipating. "What was that?"the hollow thought looking around for the source only to find the reaper approaching. "Well never mind that now, I've gotta scram before I'm caught"the hollow then opened a garganta and jumped through to the sands of Heuco Mundo.

The soul reaper landed to see the bloody sight of Masaki and a seemingly unconscious Ichigo. "Damn I didn't make it in time" the soul reaper said as he looked around. "Although I could swear I felt two hollow signatures not just the one I saw then." The soul reaper continued to talk to himself.

"H…hol…hollows…so that's…what it's called"Ichigo thought as he regained consciousness momentarily before falling into the dark again.

The soul reaper left an hour later still trying to figure out where the second hollow signature came from although he did not prevail in finding his answers and left troubled, only to be distracted and suddenly forget about it by another hollow signature nearby.

It was around this time that Ichigo regained some of his awareness and began to drag himself over to where his mother lay to try and wake her.

"M…mum…wake up…please," Ichigo sniffled now crying, tears pouring down his face "please" he continued to beg only to start crying hysterically before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

( **After a while)**

W…where…am I?"Ichigo groggily thought.

Ichigo was slowly regaining consciousness as he opened and closed his eyes waving off the sleepiness that was upon him. Stretching and sitting up he realized that he was in a hospital and was dressed in a patient's attire, the bed robe covering his body underneath the thin sheets of the bed. Suddenly he remembered that days events and instantly froze up staring into the space in front of him wide eyed. He'd let her down, he couldn't save her, he was useless.

A short while later Ichigo regained enough of himself to slowly think over the events that just transpired before his eyes not long ago.

"I'm going to learn how to fight those things and become strong enough to protect everyone else because its my fault I wasn't strong enough to save mum"he thought with determination "and I'm going to learn how to use that weird power I used as well to get stronger…"Ichigo paused a moment to overthink the brief conversation the reaper had with himself. "Wait! He said there were two hollows nearby…does that mean my power was like the hollows, or was there really another nearby…if so I better keep it a secret for everyone's sake"Ichigo finished his internal monologue and grasped onto his mothers pendant.

Suddenly the door at the end of the room past the curtains of all the patient beds slammed open and running footsteps were heard as well as two small crying voices.

"Ichigo!" a voice was spoken worriedly.

Suddenly the person came into view holding two young girls by the names of Karin and Yuzu. They were both crying profusely until they saw their brother and jumped out of their father Isshin's arms and ran over to their brother encompassing him in a hug.

"Are you ok?" they both shouted at him only getting someone in the distance telling them to be quite. Never the less Ichigo answered with a small nod of his head.

"Hey what's that in your hand Ichigo?" Isshin asked curiously.

Ichigo then looked down at his hands and slowly unclenched his fist to see the same pendant that was on his mother's wrist when the hollow struck.

"It was on mum's wrist when the thing killed her" he replied hesitating from the memories of the event.

"Hmm…so she had it with her after all…if so then how did the hollow kill her it was far too weak to even scratch her…"he thought for a moment. "Well Ichigo the doctor says your fine to go you just need to get dressed and we can leave," Isshin paused for a moment overlooking the absent look on his sons face, to which he then asked "are you sure you're ok?" He just received a short nod before guiding the younger twins out of the room to wait for Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Kurosakis Household)_**

 ** _(2 years after the attack)_**

It had been almost two years since that attack,and Ichigo's memory of that day had been erased by his father because he didn't want his children to be thrusted into that world and wanted them to live a normal life. But due to some reason his memories were restored the very next day.

Ichigo now lay down on his bed fingering the pendant that hung around his neck, thinking about the events that transpired earlier that day.

It came to him vividly, the memory of the masked monster, his mums extreme athletic ability, and then last of all himself…that power he needed to learn how to use it, and fast if he's going to protect his family and friends. But first where would he do it…the park maybe, no…possibly the abandoned warehouses just out of town, yes that was the perfect spot. All he needed to do now was figure out how he used that power. Sadness? Maybe. The will to protect his mother? Closer, but not quite. His newfound pride in his power to protect combined with the last one seems like…

Suddenly a burst of spiritual energy appeared within him and around the pendant he was holding. It became slightly larger, big enough to fill his currently small hand. Smiling he knew that this object would be the source of his power, what he used to channel his power through.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow is when I begin…when i begin to learn about my new abilities and become strong enough to protect you all"he thought about his friends and family and his mouth twisted into a faint smile before faltering, he began to tear up about his mothers death and cried himself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day and a new beginning.

( **Next morning)**

 **GOOOD** **MORRRNIIING ICHIGOOO!"** Ichigo's eyes were open after that, lashing out with his right hand and successfully gripping his father's face. The eleven year-old pre teen used the old man's forward momentum to plunge him into the floor.

"Good job my son, there's nothing left I can-your wide open!"

Anticipating the sudden punch, Ichigo blocked it with his left hand, flipping Isshin Kurosaki over onto his front, managing to pin his father to the floor while using leverage over the man's arm. He has become a fairly tall, lean-built person over the years, so it wasn't that hard to pull off the hold cause of the karate lessons he still takes.

"You do this every morning, old man. Is it too much to expect one break on my first day at new-school?" The orange haired teen plainly asked his crazy old man.

"You'll get rusty if I let up. Your reaction time will decrease and then you won't be able to guard yourself…like now!" Isshin suddenly called, able to catch Ichigo off balance from a slight kick, that was by the orange haired teen's standards, and make him stumble and let the hold on the older man go, who quickly got back on his feet.

"Success! Now to…"

Isshin never got to finish that statement, Ichigo catching him square in the jaw with a roundhouse kick, sending the single father out from Ichigo's bedroom from whence he came. It had became a habbit to anticipate his father's attacks as it had became a habbit of his father to train him _indirectly_ after that day.Sighing, the orange haired teen reclosed door, and went to change into his uniform for Karakura High School. He went to put on a shirt, but stopped to look at his body; he found three scars going from the bottom of his right bicep, which reached to his side aligned to look like a claw mark. Ichigo had gotten it the day his mother was killed, always reminding him how he got it.

He could see spirits as long as he could remember, but couldn't tell the difference when he was younger and didn't think it would matter. That was a foolish decision he made. Convinced it was his fault, he didn't want anyone else he cared about get hurt in the process. So, he still went to the dojo to this day to get as strong as possible.

"Ichi-nii! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry!" his sister Yuzu called, shaking Ichigo awake from the painful memories. Quickly putting a shirt on and the uniform jacket, he grabbed one last thing before heading out. It was a luck charm with the kanji for Tsuba on it, meaning guard; like a hand-guard for a sword. His old man gave it to him to help get over his depression, as it belong to his mother and Isshin wanted him to have it since it always brought him good luck.

Tying the ends that held the charm inside on the belt loop, by his right pocket on his pants, all the while making sure it wasn't as easy to see, he went downstairs to get a quick bite to eat; he still needed to meet up with Tatsuki at dojo.

Getting to the kitchen, he was greeted by a smiling Yuzu Kurosaki, with a cooked egg on a plate for him. She has short light brown hair with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead, a red hairclip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color, looking so innocently at her brother. Yuzu was wearing a light pink hooded sweatshirt that reach to her knees, and a yellow apron over it for cooking the egg.

Accepting it, he went and grabbed a few loafs of bread, and put it in the toaster where Karin Kurosaki acknowledged him with a small wave; her dark grey eyes going back to her meal. She has black straight and cropped hair to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She had on a white short-sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it, and dark shorts for her attire.

With the bread toasted, he placed the egg between the two, making an egg sandwich to eat on the way to school as he headed out the door.

 **(1** **year later)**

 **(Abandoned Warehouse)**

A golden gel like substance now covered left side and shoulders of Ichigo's sweating form. Everyday after school for the past year he had come to the warehouse to train himself to get stronger. He had succeeded in becoming stronger and still continued to train past his limits.

Over the past year he had discovered a few things about his fullbring abilities and its limits. So far he had mastered a high-speed technique which he called lightbringer simply because every time he used it a flash of green would come from where his feet had 'touched' the ground or air, and depending on how much power he put into it, a small sound could be heard reminiscent of a sonic boom. He also had a few very powerful attacks that would surely reduce some buildings to rubble if he were to go all out in one attack. However that would lead to him being drained of energy and unable to move.

"Hey Ichigo" a familiar voice yelled

"What's up Uryu ,Hey Tatsuki," he replied tiredly "what are you guys doing here".

"To kick your ass of course" she replied with a smirk while laying her school bag against the wall of the warehouse.

"That stopped happening two months ago" Ichigo also smirked to which Tatsuki pouted and Uryu scoffed "I thought you'd remember that".

"Yeah weeellll…you two cheated" she replied with a victorious look, head held high. "You probably used your abilities against me" she said while walking over to him.

"No I didn't…maybe he did…but I still didn't use them" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes you did" came from the Quincy

"Jeez you didn't have to get so loud it was a bit of fun" Tatsuki mumbled.

"Yeah what ever you still have teach me how to fly" Tatsuki said to Uryu

"Why do I have to do that?" he whinned

"Because you lost your bet to me" said Tatsuki

"Ah whatever!

You just need to concentrate reiatsu on the soles of your shoes and think you are walking on ground"

She started training to 'fly'.

"I still can't believe how much close we have become in a short amount of time" Ichigo mumbled out loud

"Neither can I" came the voice of Chad as he and Orihime entered the warehouse.

 ** _An : Next chapter their powers and how they met each other._** ** _Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: In which Ichigo meets Orihime**

 ** _(Orihime's house)_**

"Happy Birthday Hime" said her brother Sora

"Thank you nii-san!" said a 9 yrs old Orihime Inoue who had short orange hair

"Here's your gift" said sora handing her a small gift wrapped box

She quickly took it and tore it open

"What?! I am not a kid anymore why would you give me hairpins" she said throwing them and turned away pouting and couldn't see the look of hurt cross his face for a moment before he hid it behind a fake smile.

"hmmm..." he said trying not to sound hurt by her reaction while he was deeply saddened by this "well then i guess i will have to get you a new gift when i return from work..."

"I know you hate me, first you give me a useless gift and then you are not even spending your time with me even though its my birthday" said the girl to her brother "I hate you"

Sora was completely devastated by that he cursed himself and his boss inwardly that man was slave driver he never allowed his employes more than a leave per 3 months and would fire the person who took another leave..

Oh poor sora! how could he make her understand that all of this was for the sake of orhime only but what could he do he didn't have any qualifications and even his current boss took him in only because sora agreed to half payment.

He stood up and went to the front door ready to leave for his work he said a 'fakely' happy "good bye" but no reply came so he stood and left.

He was walking on the road thinking about what had happened today and was lost in his thoughts.He didn't see a car comming and when he did it was too late.

Accident *

 **( _Orihime's POV)_**

Orihime was sitting in her room thinking about how she had reacted to his brother and felt extremely guilty.

She suddenly stood up and decided that she would go to his office and apologize to him then she searched the room and found the hairclip her brother had gifted her and mirracolously it was completely intact but she ignored it and put it on.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

Orihime was walking on the way to her brother's office and spotted spotted someone lying on the road in a pool of blood, she hurried towards the person to help him but was stopped on her tracks when she spotted that this person was none other than her brother.

She kneeled down next to her brother trying to make sure he was all right and chanting the _mantra_ of ' Please be fine' 'Please wake up' and looked around for someone but unfortunately the street was empty so she did the only thing she could think of and carried him on her back and started running toward the nearest clinic or hospital.

At first that was all she could comprehend; she was running.

The longer she ran the more she felt, the more she saw, the more she heard. There was something heavy on her back, something that was pushing her forward and making it hard to keep her balance, but she was determined to. It was raining and she was soaking wet and cold, but something was dripping down on her right shoulder, making's way down her arm and front, and it was warm. The streets were all a stark gray, they matched the sky overhead. She was running towards something, something important. Suddenly she was stopped in front of a small building, but larger than the others. Her eyes looked up for a brief moment, landing on a sign.

'Kurosaki Clinic'

"Help!" she cried out, taking a hand that had been holding up the weight on her back and banging on the door, "Somebody help!"

"What's the emergency?" a gruff voice asked, the door opened to reveal a man, much taller than her, with short black hair and a beard. He laid eyes on her and they widened considerably, "Masaki!" he called out, turning around so his voice reverberated through the house.

"What is it dear?" a sweet voice asked, walking to the front. Once the woman's eyes landed on the sight she gasped and covered her mouth.

"See to the girl." The man said, reaching over to take the thing she was carrying.

The woman nodded, rushing forward as the weight was removed from her back. It was a man, a man in a blue suite. Blood stained much of the suite; a piece of metal could be seen piercing the cloth. He groaned as he was moved, but it was for the better. She didn't know what was happening, but he needed to be taken care of, quickly.

"Come with me dear." The woman, Masaki, said gently, pulling her along the hallways of the house as the man she had been carrying was taken somewhere else.

She didn't really understand much of what had happened, but she found herself cleaned up and in dry clothes. Masaki had washed away everything she could and found her a pair of nice clothes to put on while she waited. But that hadn't been all, Masaki also stayed with her, her gentleness made her calm.

"What's your name?" Masaki asked suddenly.

"I-Inoue Orihime." She answered; she felt something on her cheeks. She was crying?

"Orihime." Masaki repeated, "That's such a beautiful name, it suites you so well."

"Th-thank you." Orihime replied, and gradually she looked up at Masaki's face.

The woman offered her a smile, a gentle and caring smile. It made Orihime warm inside, it told her everything was going to be alright. Orihime couldn't stop the small smile that came to her own face as she looked at the older woman.

But that smile had been a lie.

"Listen Orihime I am going to help my husband to heal your brother and be a good girl !OK?"

"OK" Inoue said sniffing

 **A few minutes later**

In the waiting room of the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo just came down for a glass of water, when he heard a little girl crying. He watched with sadness in his eyes, he saw her face buried in her hands short orange hair, about the same shade as his, going over her hands, he walked over and sat beside her.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked after a while of thinking of what to say

She sniffled, wiped her tears and looked up at the little boy, "My Big Brother, Sora… he was in a car accident, he's hurt really bad." she replied more tears rolling down her cheeks.

He paused, not sure how to talk to a crying girl, "I am sorry" he finally said, "It must be hard to lose someone you love"

"Well he's not dead! Are you saying my brother's going to die?! Ohhh!" she cried loudly

"N- no! I'm just saying how hard it is to deal with this" Ichigo was feeling very guilty so he rephrased his sentence desperately trying to stop the girl from crying.

She was about to use her sweater sleeve as a tissue until Ichigo offered her a real one, which she accepted, "Thank you"

He nodded, "What's your name?"

She slowly put down her damp tissue and made eye contact, her eyes meeting his, "Orihime Inoue"

"Ichigo Kurosaki" he extended his hand for her to shake which she took in hers, "Nice to meet you" he smiled back

They shook hands for a while starring at each other smiling before she was sad again "Its all my fault!"she said

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo a little confused as why the girl was blaming herself

"It's not fair!It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" She shouted "I didn't get to apologize! I didn't get to say goodbye! I hate you Sora! You shouldn't have left me! I hate myself! I should have apologized; I should have ran after you! Maybe I could have saved you if I got you here sooner!"

"It's alright if you don't feel better." He said when she didn't respond, "Everything's alright." She was shocked when he pulled her into a hug, holding her close as he talked on, "I'm just guessing, but I think you feel weak right now. You felt like you could do more, but just couldn't. And now you don't want to feel like the only thing you're capable of is crying, so you made yourself angry instead."

Orihime felt new tears steam down her face. He was right; she did feel weak, completely and utterly weak.

"If you want strength, then take mine." Her eyes shot open at his words, "You can have it, all of it. I'll be a whiny cry baby for the rest of my life if it'll get you through this." He pulled away, and she could see he was crying himself now, "See? I'm already starting."

Orihime felt something within her, a new strength, something that told her she didn't have to just cry anymore. And for the first time she could think of, she smiled again. The motion was familiar and foreign at the same time, but it felt good.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and then pulled him close to cry again, she wasn't done crying yet.

A few hours later the doctor Ishshin Kurosaki announced that Sora was out of Danger and would be completely fine after a week and when Sora told him about his boss and told him that he would fire him Ishshin decided to take him in as a assistant/nurse. It was both the **Worst** and the **Best** day of Sora and Orihime's life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Note: _This is before masaki's death._**


End file.
